


A Dark And Stormy Night

by ZmanTrigger



Category: Netherfall Academy: A Dark And Stormy Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZmanTrigger/pseuds/ZmanTrigger
Summary: So, this fic is inspired by the Netherfall Academy Book series, I doubt any of you heard of it but it's a series that my friend is writing and sadly, he doesn't really do smut in his books. Soooo, like the good friend I am I decided to do it for him with two of the main characters. If you want the source material feel free to email me and I'll get you set up with a link. Nothing sexual yet but it is coming (pardon the pun.)Otherwise, enjoy!Stuck in their room during a thunderstorm, Angel and Luke have a conversation about jerking off. Which totally does not lead to two bros jerking off together. Not in the least.





	A Dark And Stormy Night

“I’m bored.”

“You said that already,” Luke remarked, looking over the top of his tablet at his roommate. “And I gave you several suggestions about what you could do if you were bored.”

“Studying does not count as a way to relieve boredom,” Angel pointed out. He flopped back down on his bed before immediately propping himself back up on his elbows. “We should do something fun… like watch TV.”

Luke looked over at his friend. Angel Reyes was an air affinity Magician and Luke’s roommate at Netherfall Academy. He stood at 5’7 with a skin tone to match his latino roots. He had short brown hair and deep brown eyes. Angel was athletically built and packed with muscle. If it weren’t for the fact that Luke and become such good friends with him, he would have considered him something of a hottie.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. As much as he would hate to admit it, Luke did find Angel the slightest bit attractive. He would never tell his friend that, however, because that kind of statement was something that he would never let Luke live down. Lightning flashed outside their dorm room window, causing Luke’s face to appear in reflection for a half second. 

He was taller than Angel, although not by much. His once longish dirty blonde hair was now cut short. He had blue eyes and prior to coming to Netherfall possessed a lean build, not scrawny but not the muscle bound hunk that was Angel. Of course that was before coming to Netherfall. Now, after being at the academy for the last five months, Luke had an athletic and well defined build much like that of Angel’s.

“Watching TV is fun?” Luke asked.

“It’s better than sitting here watching you study.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Maybe you could be studying.”

Angel frowned at his friend. “No, I’m good.”

“Well, I’m not,” Luke replied. He put down his tablet and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Seriously, learning about this whole other world I never knew existed is… well it makes my brain hurt.”

“It’s not that bad,” Angel said, shrugging his shoulders. “I mean it’s not like everything you thought you knew is a total sham.”

“Not everything but a lot of things. Vampires? Werewolves? Magic? All that shit is real and now I have to wrap my head around it.”

“Don’t forget the Fae and shapshifters, and other realms,” said Angel.

“Do not remind me,” Luke said. 

“So, do you think that Alec and Sarah are doing it right now?” Angel asked.

“Dude!” Luke snapped. “They are our friends! Well, Alec is our friend… at least I think that Alec is our friend. I guess I don’t honestly know what to make or Sarah.”

“Other than the fact that she is a raging bitch?” Angel asked, with a raised eyebrow. “Or maybe that she is the source of all the evil in the world.”

“I think someone is being dramatic again,” Luke said. 

Angel shook his head. “That’s not the point. The point is that they are getting some and we,” Angle said, gesturing to himself and Luke. “Are not. That’s a fairly large problem.”

“I’m pretty sure that I don’t have time to worry about sex,” Luke replied. “In fact I am pretty sure that we both have more important things to worry about than sex.”

“We’re guys, we never have anything more important about to worry about sex.”

“I am pretty sure that’s not the case,” Luke said, with an arched eyebrow. “You’re a good looking guy, I’m sure if you just wanted to get laid you could accomplish that.”

“I suppose so,” Angel said, shifting a little in his seat. “But I’ve found that jerking off is just as good. After all, who knows my body as well as me.”

“Angel!” Luke balked.

“What?”

“We do not need to talk about jerking off!”

“At least I don’t do it in our room… ok, well that’s a lie,” Angel said. “But at least I don’t do it while you are around.”

“Jesus Angel!” Luke snapped. 

On one hand, Luke knew that Angel was right. Hell, they were nineteen year old guy, he would be lying if he said that he didn’t do it. However, he had never talked about it so openly before. Then again, he hadn’t met anyone like Angel before either. 

Angel rolled his eyes. “Oh come on Luke, it’s just jerking off. You don’t need to be such a prude about it.”

“I am not being a prude,” Luke insisted.

“You are,” Angel said.

“I am not!”

“Totally are.”

“People just don’t talk about doing that,” Luke said.

“We should have rules for that then,” Angel said.

“Angel, we do not need rules for that.”

“We totally need to have rules for that.”

“We aren’t talking about this anymore,” Luke said, as he got to his feet. “And I think that I’m going to go take a shower and head to bed.”

Angel grinned at him as he walked past. “Yeah, that’s actually a good place to do it.”

Luke felt his cheeks flush. “Knock it off Angel!”

“Aren’t you about to beat off?”

“Idiot,” Luke muttered, as he grabbed clothes from the dresser. 

“You know you love me!” Angel called after him as Luke made his way out the door and towards the shower.


End file.
